The Immortal Life of Darlene Turner: Book 1: Dead Girl Walking
by Dalek Crusher
Summary: Darlene Turner is an immortal private eye living in New York City. After departing her life of time traveling with her friend the Avatar. Darlene works on cases for the many supernatural beings that live in the city. Unfortunately for her when an impossible case gains her interest, Darlene learns that there is more to the Shadow World that meets the eye..
1. Chapter 1: A Normal Day at the Office

My life is a hell of a mess. And that is saying a lot. Who am I? What is my story? Are those the questions you should really be asking yourself? Would you really like to know who I am? Would You? Seriously? OK, you asked for it. But don't say I didn't warn you. Because after all, this is my immortal life.

My name is Darlene Turner, I'm 18 years old, or I was at the time of my death. Oh yeah, probably should have told you that I'm dead. Well there it is. I'm dead, end of story. I live in modern day New York City. I'm a woman of taste. Don't ask me why I chose New York. It's something I do.

I'm getting ahead of myself. I suppose you want to know my story. My whole life story. There's not much to tell really. Other than the fact I work as a private eye, investigating the cases in the strange and supernatural. Yes that is an actual job. Although most of the police here choose to ignore that little side of New York.

My home is filled with many mystical creatures, Warlocks, Vampires, Werewolves and Fairies (they prefer to be called Fae) and they all try to get along as peacefully as they can. But not as often as I'd like. Most of the time I'm often doing many cases for them. Such as solving murders, catching the occasional rogue Vampire, you know that usual work.

But today, would prove to be my most unusual case yet. Why that is? I don't know, but things would soon get a hell of a lot more interesting. Particularly with my life. My name is Darlene Turner, and this is my immortal life…..

* * *

THE IMMORTAL LIFE OF DARLENE TURNER

BOOK 1: Dead Girl Walking

* * *

Chapter 1: A Normal Day at the Office

* * *

My day, as it normally did. Started out pretty average I guess. My apartment was not all that great to look at, it was an old building in a surburban area of Manhatten. Nothing much, but it was home to me. And that was just about the best thing for me. I am that type of girl. The room I was living in was not much, but like I said. It was home to me. There was one flaw in this I had to put up with.

Some of my neighbours in the room across from me, they were constantly arguing everyday. And that was annoying, so much so that I had to put headphones on and listen to music just to block out the sound of them shouting as loud as they can.

I didn't live alone though, no, I lived with my roommate and best friend. Sara, she was the one who looked out after me, and that was partly why, I enjoyed living my apartment. Sara was unlike anyone I had ever met before. And yes, she was completly human. Nothing special about her, the supernatural beings had a word for that, but I didn't dare use it. It would offend her.

"At it again are they?" Asked Sara when she entered the room. "You know, Darlene, sometimes I can't stand them" I smiled at her and then looked at her. Sara was 20, 2 years older than me. And that was something, as she aged, I would still stay the same. And even though she was one of the rare few who knew my secret. And believe me. There were very few people who knew it. The ones that did consisted largely of my enemies. And trust me, being a private eye who dealt with the weird and supernatural, you tended to get a lot of enemies. Particularly Vampires.

"I know" I sighed. Tired of the constant arguing, I mean you would have thought that the architect for the building would come up with some better walls, no, they didn't. The walls were so thin in my apartment that you could literally hear, the entire conversation. But I chose to ignore it, for you know reasons "I could just kill them sometimes"

Sara chuckled st this as she was the only one that really understood my sense of humour. And that was the one way I could describe her. She was short, and she had thin brunnete hair. She had startling grey eyes, that almost looked like the sun, and even with those eyes, she still was the most nicest person that you would ever meet. She was wearing a yellow tank top, and grey trousers that she wore with dark black shoes. And whilst she wasn't great on fashion. She still was about as reliable. So if you needed her for anything, she'd be there.

"Huh" Sara said once the arguing had stopped "that took a little less than I thought it would"

"Yeah" I said mostly out of relief, I thought I would have to put up with it for at least two more hours, oh well just an ordinary day for them I suppose. "Anyway" I said trying to change the subject "do anything intersting at work today?"

Sara worked as a lawer for a nearby company, that dealt in losses in valuable objects. She mainly worked for rich scumbags who couldn't care less about anything other than money "no, it's always the same"

"You should really start considering a new line of work" I pondered, but Sara couldn't cope with being brought into my line of work. Maybe a job at the police station? She could be my eyes and ears. "Maybe police work?"

"Maybe" she sighed "but I don't think I'd like it there, and I definatly couldn't be brought into you're world, Darlene, it's too much for me" she smiled and looked at me strangely I couldn't help but wonder what she was thinking about.

"What?"

"Nothing, shouldn't you be starting you're work now?"

"Oh" I said realising that it was time for me to start working "well, I guess time flies when you're having fun"

"It sure does" Sara said still smiling "I'll catch up with you later"

"Same here" I said happily, and with that, I put my red leather jacket on and went to work, on my way to the supernatural world of New York City, a normal day at the office for me. Darlene Tuner.


	2. Chapter 2: The Impossible Case

Chapter 2: The Impossible Case

* * *

I suppose I didn't really think about it back then. But when I took this case that I was about to revieve. My whole immortal life changed right then and there. The day I met the Shadowhunters. The day I met him. Adam Blackthorn, the day I loved. The day my whole world turned upside down. And it all started with a murder. A very peculiar murder. As it involved the death of a person like me. Another immortal.

As I looked a tthe body and the crowded streets filled with many supernatural creature, I could tell that this was something big indeed. "OK" I said taking a deep breath. I pulled back the covers, which the Downworlders did a pretty bad job in covering the body up. "Let's do this" it was bad. Very bad. The body was male, and his features were too destroyed to even get an identification. His heart had been torn out, judging by the spatters of blood on the sidewalk. And the fact that his heart was on the sidewalk itself.

"Oh god" I said, and I didn't look anymore. I just couldn't cope. Which was fine because a few hours later, the body would soon be taken away. Suddenly I heard a voice that was very familiar to me. A male voice. The voice of the High Warlock himself, Magnus Bane.

"What a gruesome sight" said Magnus and I smiled when I saw him. "That would be the dead body, I mean" I didn't care what he meant. I did something that I wouldn't normally do in public. I hugged him. I don't know why. I just did. How to explain this. I don't know.

Magnus Bane was the first person I ever met when I came to New York. He knew immeaditaly what and who I was and explained everything to me. About Downworld and the supernatural creatures, Warlocks, Fae. Vampires and Werewolves. "They all live as a community" he said "because of a common enemy"

"A common enemy?"

"Demons, beings of evil and destruction. They would like nothing more than to see the Downworlder's destroyed." And that was that, Magnus was always joking, but after that. He was full on serious after that whole conversation. Looking back on it, I would have regretted asking what Demons were. Because after my first encounter with them. Let's just say I did not have a very pleasant experience.

"Hello Darlene" Magnus said when I flash forwarded to the present. I tended to do that. "It's great to see you" he laughed and I stopped hugging him, suddenly aware of the awkward situation. Magnus Bane was tall and long, he had a lean body and was of Asian descent. He had cat like eyes with vertical pupils, which he called his Warlock's Mark, and he had dark black hair. He was wearing dark black clothing.

"Great to see you too" I said smiling back at him. "I could really use your help" being the friend that he is, Magnus tended to help out a lot on some of my more difficult cases. Which ment most of him. Without the help of his Shadowhunter friends. "This is big"

"I like the big cases" Magnus said getting excited. However that would soon change when he saw the body "Oh No" he gasped and looked away almost instantly "how?" He asked looking straight at me "how is this possible?

"Do you know the victim?"

"No but I know what he was" Magnus took a deep breath and looked at me strangely "Darlene you may wanna have to brace yourself for this."

"You've got that expression on your face which makes me think, that this is too big of a deal"

"it is, Darlene" He sighed and then gave out the big revelation "he's an immortal, I think was would be the more approximate term"

My jaw almost dropped when he said this, I looked at the body and then back at Magnus. The look he gave me told me all I needed to know "he's an immortal? I repeated not meaning it to sound like a question, but I did it anyway. "How?"

"I don't know"

"Heart torn out" I said pointing to the sidewalk, which showed the remains of the victim's heart "Magnus, I'm gonna regret saying this later, but who or wash would be that powerful to kill an immortal?"

"I don't know" Magnus said again "but if this is true. And someone is killing immortals. We need to put a stop to it. I may have a few friends who can help with this"

"Who?" I asked curious to know, because Magnus had never mentioned this before "what friends?" I stammered struggling to find the right questions. Magnus could be like this at times.

"I think you'll find out soon enough" Magnus said "Dark times are ahead" and with that, he left and vanished into thin air, which I hated. I always hated it when he did that. I had an impossible case. No leads and no clues. But that didn't matter. Someone was killing immortals, and I had to find out who and put a stop to it...


	3. Chapter 3: Adam

Chapter 3: Adam

* * *

When I was walking down the sidewalk. I passed the New York police station. Which is where I would normally go to find help. But seeing as there weren't any officers who knew Downworld's secrets. I figure it would probably be best if I just left New York's finest to their own business. I didn't want to bring harm to any Mundane. Which is what us supernatural folk call the mortal humans who can't see our world.

I sighed and moved on. And I got the strange sensation that someone was following me. Today was all quite frankly a blur in my head and sometimes without thinking about it. I was suddenly drawn back to my old life. Before New York. Before all of this. But no. I had to leave that life far behind. After what I'd done. To my best friend. I just couldn't look him in the face anymore.

What happened between me and him was a long story, so I don't think I will explain it to you. You're probably more interested in this case right? I got that. Anyway, as I moved past 5th I was suddenly drawn to an old alleyway. A hotel of sorts lay nestled in between. It was old. Really old. I sighed as I recognised the building. The Hotel Dumort. Which ment Hotel of Death. It was the local place for Vampire's in the area. Sort of like an asylum.

After today I didn't want any trouble with Vampires. And given my reputation in the Downworld community. I guess they didn't want any trouble with me. "Are you lost?" Said a voice from behind me. Making me jump and gasp. I turned round and saw someone standing across the side walk. A man, no older than 18, with dark hair. He had a tall figure and was dressed in all black clothing. He had dark green eyes. And was carrying something that looked like a sword. No not a sword. But it was a blade of some sort.

"No" I said partly ignoring him "just figuring my way around. I don't often come here" at this the man chuckled, he jumped across. Yes I am aware that I said jumped, he landed straight next to me. "Whoa" I said impressed. "Sombody is working out" at this the guys chuckled and said

"I guess you could call it that"

"I'm um" I stuttered trying to find the right words "Darlene" I took my hand out for him to shake which he took gladly "Darlene Turner"

"The PI for Downworld?"

"Yeah" I said blushing a bit. Because whenever I said my name, the other creatures from Downworld simply didn't recognise me. Or they choose to ignore me. Like I said before, I had quite the reputation. Some of it was mostly a bad one. "Didn't think I'd actually get a recognition"

"Hah" The guy said "a girl like you? Come on, I doubt that very much"

"Are you flirting with me?"

"I' not that good am I?"

"No" I said smiling and we burst out laughing. When we stopped I looked at him. And an odd sensation flowed through me. I didn't know what it was, but it was like I trusted this guy. And I don't even know his name "By the way, I never git your name"

"Oh right," he chuckled "no strangers. Darlene. My name is Adam" He took his hand out to shake and I shook it "Adam Blackthorn" Blackthorn? That was a curious name "you from around here Darlene?"

"No" I said honestly "actually, I only have been here for 3 months. I'm still figuring my stuff out"

"Me too" Adam said "but some friends of mine. I wouldn't really call them friends. More like distant cousins have been helping me out."

"Cousins?"

"Yeah, cousins"

I sighed "anyway" as I looked at my watch I realised I had to get back. Sara would be wondering where I was. And although she knew my secret. She still got worried at times "I have to get back"

"You want me to walk you home?"

"Actually" I said getting very nervous. I seriously did not want to get in a relationship now. After my last one. Well let's just say that's best saved for another time "I think I can remember the way back from here"

"Oh" he said actually sounding very hurt "That's ok"

"No" I said very quickly "no, it's not that, it's just, I see what's happening here, and well with someone like me, I don't think it's a very good idea" and with that, I walked away, leaving Adam as far behind as I possible could. I looked back and saw that Adam had vanished. Leaving no trace that he was ever there...


	4. Chapter 4: The Game is On

Chapter 4: The Game is On

* * *

As I walked back to the apartment, my thoughts drew me back to what had just occurred, it grew my curiosity which could either be described as a good thing or a bad thing, in this case or my case, it was a bad thing, although I didn't realise it at the time. "Why do you this?" I muttered to myself as I came around the block. My friend had left me here with nothing to show for, well he did give me this job, but I suppose he could have done better. People were going by there daily business like nothing had ever happened, the day before.

I half expected the events of yesterday to come up in the newspaper or something, but it didn't. I wondered if Magnus or some other Warlock had covered it up with a memory spell or whatever it is Warlock's do. I came up to the steps of the apartment and noticed something that wasn't there this morning, a mysterious black car. I couldn't make out the design but it was trying it's best to be inconspicuous. Which I found most suspicious, but I paid it no mind, I should have, because that's when my next case started. All because of that strange black car.

Anyway, I got out my keys and entered the apartment. Nothing interesting happend, as I got to my room, I sighed and switched on the Tv, the news wasn't as intersting as I thought, not one mention of the body that was found, which was ok I guess. That meant more paperwork for me, and it allowed me to pay the rent.

Sara wasn't home yet, which wasn't to worrying, so I went to make myself a snack. That was the best part of my day, because I noticed something that I hadn't in a long time, as I went into the kitchen, my eyes were drawn to a photo from the old days. By old days I mean my travels with the Avatar.

The photo was taped onto the fridge because I wanted it there so I could reminisce. "The old gang" I chuckled as I looked at the photo, in it, were my friends, Alex, his girlfriend Ahsoka Tano and, when I focused on the boy with dark black hair, tears started to trickle down my face, this was Sky, my old boyfriend, at least until he turned evil and practically stabbed me in the back (many many times, don't ask!) anyway, I put the photo back as it was too painful, but it got me wondered where Alex and Ahsoka were now, probably the same old thing, travelling about the universe in the TARDIS, fighting aliens. That sought of stuff.

I had to admit that I missed us, New York was fun and all, but it doesn't have the same thrill of running down corridors being chased by aliens, sure the supernatural side has it's perks, but it wasn't as fun as being with my friends.

"Darlene?" A familair voice came from the door to the room, and I smiled, Sara came back, I suddenly put the photo back and went into the living area "are you in?"

"in here" I called and she came in carrying huge bags, "what's that?" I asked curiously and when Sara didn"t answer u grew curious but I didn't question her any further, I didn't want to be that roommate "how was work?" I wanted to change the injection as I knew that Sara hated her job, of which I tried to convince her to quit and join me many times, but for some reason she didn't want to.

"Actually" Sara said which surpsied me "it wasn't that bad today" she stopped herself realising what I was doing "what's this about anyway, you aren't normally interested in my day"

There was no fooling Sara during times like this, I signed and gave in "I got an impossible case today" at this Sara put the bags down not interested in where she put them, Sara was always interested in my cases no matter what they were, even the non supernatural ones. "Someone, has figured out how to kill immortals"

At this Sara gasped and listened "doesn't that?" She guessed and I nodded.

"That certainly puts me on their target list" I confirmed, which I didn't know before, but hey any information is good to know "but whoever is doing this? I have no leads yet"

"Do you have any clues?"

"Not yet, I'm going to back to the scene later and scout out anything I missed"

"Are you sure that's safe?"

Ok, that question got me, it certainly wasn't safe for someone like me anymore "someone's gotta so this killer, if it's a risk I'll improvise"

At this Sara chuckled and said "where do you get your crazy ideas?"

"Let's just say from a certain old friend of mine" at this I smiled to myself as Sara wasn't in on the joke, "the game is on" I said as I switched off the Tv and looked outside the window and onto the busy streets...


End file.
